


X-Men Evolution: Another Someone Else

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Set just after Kitty’s prank on Jubilee in my story,X-Men Evolution: Get Someone Else.Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla (Magma):vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/xm…Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	X-Men Evolution: Another Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ** Summary: **   
>    
>  Set just after Kitty’s prank on Jubilee in my story, _X-Men Evolution: Get Someone Else._  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla (Magma):   
>    
>  [ ](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/xmenevo/images/a/af/Blind_Alley_-_3_amara.png/revision/latest?cb=20131105105810)  
>  [vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/xm…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/xmenevo/images/a/af/Blind_Alley_-_3_amara.png/revision/latest?cb=20131105105810)  
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  **  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>    
> 

Dropping down through the floor (ceiling?) after her fun with Jubilee, Kitty Pryde giggled happily to herself as she landed on the first sublevel of the X-Mansion. “Oh man, hehehhehaha… Ah, it feels good to branch out again.” Rogue had definitely had the right idea telling her to get out of their room and find someone else to pick on.

Beginning to walk down the hallway she was in, Kitty made a note to herself to ‘thank’ Rogue for the idea later.

Right now though, she was itching for a little more mischief! “Heheh, let’s see who else I can find.” She said while activating her powers and beginning to walk through the walls with no particular destination in mind.

-

Sweet and eager to try new things: two excellent descriptors for Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla, codenamed ‘Magma.’ Of course, ‘haughty’ and ‘slightly naive’ could also be used as descriptors, but those weren’t the traits currently had her in the X-Mansion’s garage.

Standing inside the X-Van, the Brazilian teenager with long, chocolate-brown hair and a tanned skin complexion currently garbed in a red and yellow tank top and purple jeans with white shoes held the van’s manual in her hands.

“Alright, let’s see here…” she mumbled while turning through the manual’s pages to the section on the buttons on the van’s dashboard. “The button for opening up the van’s turret should beeee… here!” Flipping up the small cover on one of the buttons, she pressed it and was rewarded with the sight of the van’s hood opening up. “Or… not.”

For the chance to become more familiar with the X-Van, and hopefully get permission to practice driving it, Amara had volunteered to clean out its top turret (something that needed to be done every dozen or so uses). Sadly, she wasn’t having much luck getting it deployed so that she could.

Sighing, she got out of the van and closed the hood manually before looking at the manual again. “Alright, let’s see here… Ugh, why does this thing need to have so many buttons?” she complained.

“I know, right?” an upbeat voice behind her responded.

“AH!” shouting in surprise, Amara found herself instinctively leaping forward to jump onto the van’s hood. As she did so, she felt a momentary tug on the back of her jeans before it vanished.

As the tan-skinned teen landed on her side on the van, she saw none of than Kitty Pryde giggling at her. “Heheheahaha, nice!”

Glaring at the petite, older girl in the cargo shorts and blue t-shirt, Amara snapped, “DON’T sneak up on me like that!”

Her giggles calming down but a grin remaining on her face, Kitty replied, “Sorry, but a little surprise makes it more fun when in take these.” In her right hand, Kitty held up a pair of purple jeans. AMARA’S purple jeans.

Slowly glancing down at her waist, Amara’s eyes widened comically and her quickly face gained a shade of red across her cheeks as she saw that her zebra print hipster panties were completely exposed. “KITTYYYYY!”

The older teen burst out laughing again at Amara’s reaction, even as the younger girl threw herself off of the van and at her. That attack just result in in Amara hitting the floor as Kitty activated her phasing powers and let the girl pass through her. “Oowww…” she groaned on the floor.

“Heheha, like, let me help you up.” Kitty offered, tossing aside Amara’s pants. Reaching down, she grabbed onto the back of the younger girl’s panties and got her off of the floor with lifting wedgie with a small grunt from the exertion, driving cotton hard into her crack.

“GYYAAHHHOOOWWW!” As her limbs began flailing about, Amara then started to get bounced by her panties. “Aghck, KittYYEEEOW, AGH, lemme go-OWCH!” Surprisingly, Kitty complied, dropping Amara onto her belly. “Oof…”

As the younger teen began picking cotton out of her crack, Kitty looked at her smugly and, noticing the bucket of soapy water and wash cloth off to the side of the van out of the corner of her eye, asked, “You cleaning the van?”

“Just the turr- NEVERMIND THAT!” Her hands beginning to heat up as she finished plucking out her wedgie, Amara got to her feet and scowled at the older mutant. “What are you doing in here and WHY are you bothering me?!” Her politeness was, understandably, absent at the time.

“Oh relax,” Kitty replied while waiving her hand dismissively and strolling over to the bucket of water, “I’m just having a little fun with you.”

Fire sparked around Amara’s hands. “Then I guess it will be alright if I have some fun too!” As she raised up her hands and fire burst out of them, she only intended to set Kitty’s shorts alight. However, she ended up failing to do even that!

Phasing through the fire, Kitty briefly let a happy smile light up her face as she closed her eyes. “Mmm, warm…” Reopening her eyes, she then grinned at Amara. “Glad you’re so eager to play.” Reaching down, she picked up the bucket of water.

Not being an idiot, Amara recognized that fighting someone she can’t hurt was just going to end with her butt busted and promptly turned to run. She made it a single step before Kitty through the bucket of water on her, leading to her shoes slipping on the floor and making her fall over as the cold liquid sent chills and goosebumps throughout her body.

As Kitty started approaching her, Amara quickly tried to pick herself up by using the van door as a support. As she did though, Kitty placed a single finger on Amara’s shoulder and made the girl’s hands phase into the door before breaking contact. “Hey!”

“There you go, no getting away now.” Kitty said before slapping Amara’s butt.

“EEP!” Squeaking as she was now stuck in a half-bent over position with her butt sticking out, the Brazilian teen tried without success to pull her arms free, embarrassment and frustration growing as Kitty giggled at her attempts.

That could only amuse the petite girl for so long though, and she was soon grabbing Amara’s panties again. “And UP!”

Amara’s eyes widened was she was lifted up to her tiptoes with a painful wedgie and then off of those toes with a second pull. “GYYYRRRGHHHCK!” Her body still soaked, she was shivering as she clenched up her toned and curvy butt around the fabric chafing it. “Staaahhhp!”

Remarkably, Kitty did stop on command again, letting Amara gasp in relief.

That didn’t last long though before Kitty once again tapped her shoulder. This time causing her feet to phase down into the floor just past her ankle. “Oh come ON! Seriously?!”

“Seriously.” Kitty replied while taking hold of those zebra print panties again. “Now, let’s see how much these can STRETCH!” On the last word, Kitty administered another lifting wedgie to her victim; only this time, the girl was completely unable to rise with her underwear.

“HYYYYAAAAAAHHHOOOOOWWWWW!” Friction devastated her crack as it began wiggling right crazy as she squirmed, her butt cheeks now fully uncovered due to the wedgie. Switching from just one long pull, Kitty began a series of hard tugs that stretched the younger girl’s panties up higher and higher. “AGGHHHOW! GYYRRGGHCK, KYAAHHOWWWWCHIIEE!”

Kitty kept this up until she was finally able to get the panties up over Amara’s head, snapping the waistband onto the girl’s forehead and making her tilt her head back. “There we go, almost perfect.” the older teen said while walking over to the soaking wet washing cloth that had been in the bucket and picking it up.

“Ahck… a-almost?!” Amara questioned in alarm.

“You just need one more little touch.” Ringing the wash cloth out over Amara’s butt and making her yelp from the cold, Kitty then wound up the cloth and whipped it across the Brazilian girl’s backside with a painful **SNAP!**

“YEEEEEOOOWWW!”

“There’s one.” Kitty said, giggling a bit. “Now let’s go for another dozen for an unlucky 13.”

“NO! Don’t-” ***SNAP*** “AIYEEEE!” 

“One more for arguing.” Kitty said before beginning to repeatedly whip her victim’s squirming and wiggling backside with the wet cloth.

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

Amara, bit her lip, reducing her reactions to squeaks and more intensified squirming as red streaks began appearing on her butt. That didn’t entertain Kitty enough though, and she responded by threatening, “I’m not gonna start counting until you stop holding back those squeals.”

“Are you kidding me-” ***SNAP*** “EEEEEE!”

“That’s more like it!” And so, the strikes continued.  
**  
SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

Amara held but none of her squeals for the remaining 11 strikes across her butt as her rear end was colored red. With Amara now whimpering, soaked, wedgied, and coping with a stinging butt, Kitty opted to finally phase her free of the floor and van door. “Like, thanks for the fun, Amara. I think I’m gonna go and unwind in my room now though.”

And like that, Kitty left the garage for her room.

-

“Kitty, plea-” ***THWACK*** “EEEEYYOOWWWIIIEEEE!” Rogue squealed.

Upon coming back to her and Rogue’s room, Kitty had walked in on Rogue completely bottomless and soothing her roasted rump with an icepack after an encounter with an angry Jubilee. The petite girl had been completely unable to resist the temptation to unwind by busting Rogue’s already very sore and still red rear end.

“Sorry, Rogue, but your weak booty is just too tempting to resist.”

”Muh butt’s not we-” ***THWACK*** “EEEEEEEK! AAHHOOWWWWIIEE!”

“Suuurrrre it’s not.”

So, donning her pink gloves and breaking out the hairbrush, Kitty quickly put Rogue over her lap on the goth’s bed, happy to spank her pale-skinned, southern roommate again.

THWACK!

“AHHEEEEEEE! ”

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“OWOWOWOW! AHHOWOOWWWIIIEEEE!” And like always, Rogue was soon bawling and howling for mercy with tears in her eyes. “PLEEEHEEASSSS STAAAHHHHP!”

“Like, geez, such a baby.” Kitty admonished, continuing to relax and spank and her roommate. “Just consider this a ‘thank you’ for the idea you gave me earlier.”

 **THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml796717970']=[] 


End file.
